Ice Cream
by Lyan Hikari
Summary: Yuki is a regular girl just like everyone, but when she meet the Saito brothers her whole world turned upside down. She embarks on a journey helping them gather up some mysterious shards in order to help the Saito brothers. In this journey she gains friends, mysterious powers, romance, and the truth about who she really is.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

My name is Yuki Shintaro and just like everyone else I'm just a regular high school girl. And like a normal girl I have normal friends and weird ones as well. High school life was quite until they moved in next to my house. It was the Saito brothers. From what I heard around school they came from a wealthy family and moved in the province to find a simple life to live. Their mother is a famous movie star and their father owns a rich company. Instead of me having my simple life, now it has became a huge deal about me living near the Saito brothers.

"I still can't believe that you live near them!"

"Please stop." I begged, "What's the big deal anyway? So what if their parents are famous it's not like they are the only one."

"But still Yuki they are also cute!"

"So what are you going to do then, Mika?" I asked.

"I want to get to know them better, that's what." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and bang my head on my desk, "Ok. I guess you could try."

"Luckily for us two of the Saito brothers are in our class." Mika giggled.

"Yay, good for us." I said sarcastically.

Mika continued her obsessive chatting about the Saito brothers. She is determined that she would make one of them at least hang out with us just to be popular, but I still don't get it. Maybe I will never ever get it. I mean, what's so great about them anyway?

As the school bell rang lunch was over and students were beginning to walk back to their classes. I could hear some girls giggling and talking about how cute they are and it would be awesome if they could go out with just one of them. The good thing was I sat behind the class all the way in the corner near the window so I don't have to hear their conversations about them, but at the same time I have the worst luck because I'm surrounded by the Saito brothers. Kenji Saito sat in front of me and Kallen Saito sat besides me. On the first day that they arrived the only conversation that we made was hello and nothing more. I know they are cute, but I rather not get my hopes up so I just ignore them.

After suffering through school, it was finally over and like always the girls would follow the Saito brothers all around the campus. They look like a school of fish and the brothers are food. Sometimes Mika would join the crowd and she would drag me along with her because she wanted to talk to them, but I always refuse and head straight home.

While walking home I realized that someone was walking beside me. It was Kira, the oldest of the Saito brothers. From what I heard he's one of the bad boy type and chicks would go gaga over him because of that.

"Aren't you that chick who lives next to us?" Kira asked.

I ignored him.

"Hello? I know you can hear me."

"I'm not a chick I have a name you know." I told him.

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Why do you have to be like that? I just wanted to be your friend."

I stopped and slapped his arm off, "Do you mind? Someone might see us and they could think something is going on between us. You know that there are a lot of girls following you."

Kira leaned close to me, "I don't care….let them think that."

I slowly leaned back because this was an uneasy situation.

"Now, now, Kira, be nice to the lady."

Standing six feet away from us was Kenji, the second youngest who is the happy peppy type, Kallen, who was the quiet and conservative type, and their younger brother Kiyo, who was the smartest. Kira put his arm around me again and pulled me close to him.

"I'm not doing anything bad," Kira smiled, "we are just trying to get along. Hey, isn't this chick in your class?"

I sighed and pushed him away, "For the last time I have a name!"

Kenji laughed, "Don't worry about him Yuki, he's always like that. You know since we live close do you want to walk with us?"

'Ummm…"

Kiyo walked toward me then handed me a crane origami. I looked down at him and wondered if it was for me or not.

"Isn't that nice," Kallen said, "Kiyo likes you. He only gives people a crane if he likes them. It's probably because you made him happy by annoying Kira."

"What did you say you purple freak?!" Kira screamed.

"Oh nothing." Kallen smiled, "You are too hot headed like the color of your hair."

Kiyo tugged my shirt and I looked at him again. Handing me the origami I smiled.

"Thank you Kiyo."

Kira rolled his eyes and walked away mumbling something. Kenji patted me on the head telling me that we were all going to walk together. This was the first time that I actually hang out with them or have a full conversation rather than just hi since they moved next to my house. It was awkward at first because I told Mika that I don't really care about the Saito brothers, but then this happened and everything that I thought about them totally changed or maybe not.

After walking for five minutes we finally reached our house. Kira was still angry about Kallen's comment and Kenji was just laughing about it. Then Kiyo tugged on my shirt again and I looked at him.

"Wanna join us for dinner?" he asked.

"Huh? I don't think—"

"That would be awesome!" Kenji smiled. "The more the merrier."

"And you could probably teach Kira some manners." Kallen joked.

"I heard that!" Kira shouted as he opened the door.

"Please onee-chan?" Kiyo begged.

"Onee-chan?"

"Just take the offer you chick." Kira said.

I sighed, "Ok."

Kiyo hugged me and went inside the house.

"Dinner is going to be at seven, don't forget." Kenji smiled and patted my head.

As they walked inside their house I didn't realized but I actually just agreed. I wasn't sure why but I ended up smiling all the way back home. Was I getting soft? As much as I wanted to call Mika about me getting invited to dinner at the Saito's, I decided not to tell her until tomorrow. I was afraid that she might start talking about it and spread this news and I really didn't want anyone to know since almost all of the girls have a crush on them.

When I got home I started on my homework, did some chores, and then took a shower. Since I can't reject the dinner invitation I quickly got ready for dinner then walked next door. I took my time walking, even though it was right next door. I'm just wondering to myself if I'm doing the right thing or not. Arriving at their door I rang the doorbell and Kenji answered the door.

"You're finally here." He greeted, "We've been waiting for you. Come in."

The outside of their house it seems like a regular house in the block, but the inside was totally different. Expensive decorations of vases and priceless paintings were all over the house. It was like stepping in a small mansion house.

Following Kenji in the dinning room area the first thing that I noticed was the beautiful chandelier hanging above the glass dinning table. Sitting around the table was Kiyo, Kallen, and Kira.

"Onee-chan," Kiyo called, "Sit next to me."

"Sure."

Sitting beside Kiyo I saw Kira smirked at me.

"It's that chick again." He said.

"I have a name you know." I told him.

"Are we going to go through this again?" Kallen wondered.

"Ki-chan started it." Kiyo pointed it out.

"Shut up twerp don't call me that!" Kira snapped.

Kenji sighed, "Can't you two get along just one dinner?"

"They always argue like this?" I asked.

"Sometimes." Kenji answered, "Just ignore Kira, he's always bitching about stuff like he's on his man period."

Kallen and I giggled and Kira just looked away.

We talk for five minutes and then the butler came with our food and served it to us. I couldn't recognize the meal that he was handing out but they were delicious and served like it was fine china. I couldn't believe that they dine like this every night. It felt like I was in a fancy restaurant.

After dinner the butler gave us tea and cakes for dessert. There was a chocolate cake, red velvet cake and raspberry cheesecake served in the table.

"Do you want some more Yuki?" Kallen asked.

"Oh no I'm fine." I answered, "Thank you for inviting me to dinner it was delicious."

"We should invite you more often." Kenji said, "It's great to have company."

Thanking them for the nice dinner Kallen walked with me all the way to my house, making sure I was safe.

"Is it okay if we walk to school together tomorrow?" he asked.

"Ummm…I guess so." I answered.

"See you tomorrow then. Good night Yuki."

I smiled, "Okay, good night."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The next morning, I quickly got ready to school, because like always I woke up late. Running out of the house I saw the Saito brothers waiting for me.

"What's the rush, chick?" Kira said.

I stared at him angrily, "Well good morning to you mister hot head."

Kallen sighed, "It is a beautiful morning."

Kenji put each of his arms around me and Kira and said, "Please try to get along just for one day?"

Kira pushed off his arm away from him and walked away, "We are going to be late you blueberry freak."

Kallen smiled and followed Kira. When I looked at Kenji I noticed that his arm was still around me. He looked at me and smiled.

"Shall we go?"

"Ummm…sure."

Kiyo tugged on my shirt, "Onee-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Kira likes you." He said then walked away.

"What?" I looked at Kenji.

He laughed, "That's not what he meant. It's just Kira doesn't really like anyone else and if he does he'll bug them like what he's doing to you. I guess you can call it a love and hate friendship."

Kenji patted my head and walked toward school. I didn't realize that they would be different from what I thought. I thought they are just bunch of spoiled rich kids, but actually they are not like that. I'm actually glad that we got along, well except for Kira.

Arriving at school I felt like the center of attention. I could feel every eye following me just because I'm walking with the Saito brothers. I didn't like it at all specially from the looks from the other girls. While Kira went on a different direction to his class I was slowly trying to do the same. I just wanted to get away from the as quickly as possible.

"Come on Yuki," Kenji put his arm around my shoulder, "we are going to be late."

Kallen did the same and I was between the two brothers, "Anything the matter Yuki?"

I sighed heavily, "Nothing."

I just didn't want to tell them I wanted to get away because of all of the attention and angry stare that I was getting. I guess I should get use to it because after all we do live next door to each other and we have the same class. In addition I sit next to them.

At the classroom I sat on my chair then bang my head on the table while Kallen and Kenji left. Sadly I could still feel my classmate's eyes glaring at me.

"I can't believe that you were walking with them!" Mika said while she sat next to me.

"I feel like a freak." I mumbled.

"You know you are the first girl that they ever actually walked with to school?! I'm so jealous of you!"

I turned my head and looked at her while my head is still resting on the desk, "I still don't get what you people see in them, they are just a bunch of regular guys."

"You have to admit they are cute." Mika giggled, "And I think I have a crush on Kallen."

"You always have a crush on a different brother everyday."

"I know. I can't help it! But I'm telling you now I will be the first girl going out with one of the Saito brothers."

"Don't make me laugh!"

Mika and I turned around and saw Ryza, one of our classmates who's super obsess with the Saito brothers. Let's just say she's one of those bitchy, popular and pretty girls that every school has. No one really likes her because she thinks so highly of herself. She's such a snob.

"_I_ will be the first girlfriend of Kallen Saito, or who ever I choose. And you," Ryza pointed at me, "stay away from them or else."

"Or else what?" I asked.

"Or else…or else…." She got frustrated, "just stay away from them!"

"Is there a problem here ladies?"

Standing in front of us was Kallen and Kenji.

Ryza gasped and quickly changed her attitude.

"Yuki was being mean to me." she pretended to cry, "I was just trying to get along with her and she told me to get away from her."

"Liar!" Mika snapped, "It was you who started it."

"Now, now, ladies," Kallen said, "let's be nice to each other."

Great, just great, now the drama begins. Since school started I was trying my best not to get involved with any kind of drama that goes around in school because once you get stuck in one it's really difficult to get out. It's like getting glued by crazy glue and you're stuck there forever. Since her knight and shining armor is there to help her I just turned my head and ignore what just happened, but I know I will never get out of this drama. Once school started everyone settled in their classes and the boring lectured went on and on. Like always class was boring and I would just stare off in a daze dreaming I'm off to a different world.

After school I quickly walked out of class and head straight home without talking to anyone along they way.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Hiding behind a pillar Kira showed him and blocked my way.

"I'm going home." I answered.

Kira smirked, "Well Kiyo wants to walk home with you, so you are gonna have to wait."

"Why me?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Beats me. He seems to be fond of you."

"He does know that there are other girls besides me, right?"

"Of course he knows that, but he rather hangs out with you."

I could hear the students getting closer and it made me nervous. I guess I can't escape these brothers where ever I go. As the students past by I just looked away pretending that Kira wasn't standing next to me.

I sighed, "I'm going home."

Walking away Kira pulled the back of my shirt and wrapped his arms around my neck and waist.

"Kira!" I gasped, "What are you doing?!"

"Jeeezzz….why do you have to be so stubborn."

"Are we ready to go?"

Behind Kira he saw Kallen, Kenji, and Kiyo. When he saw them he picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Kira! Put me down!"

"Stop it chick! Don't make a scene."

"Oh! How fun!" Kenji cried, "Do you want to do that too Kiyo?"

Kiyo gave him the angry stare, "Don't touch me."

Kallen laughed, "Just don't drop her Kira."

"It's not going to be my fault if she does." Kira answered, "She's the one that won't stop hitting me."

I kept on squirming like a worm and hitting Kira's back telling him to let me go, but after fives minutes I decided to give up. I guess this will be all over school when I come back.

"Can you please put me down now?" I begged Kira.

"Tsk! Fine."

Slowly Kira put me down and flicked my nose.

"Hey!"

"You know what chick, you're not that bad. I guess you can help us."

"What? Help you?"

"Don't listen to him," Kallen put his hand on my shoulder, "he's always talking nonsense."

Something was odd about today and I wasn't quite sure what it was. It was quite the whole way home and not even a single peep came out of Kira's mouth after he mentioned that I could help them. Help them on what? I wanted to break the silent, but I just don't know what to say. When we finally reached home they all said their good byes. As I was about to open the gate Kiyo tugged my shirt.

"Kiyo…you're still here?"

Reaching from his pocket he took out a star necklace. In the middle there was a small light blue gem.

"Is this for me?"

"Wear it Onee-chan, it will help you."

After that he left and I looked at the mysterious star necklace that he gave me. What was this necklace for?


End file.
